Karl Renke
Karl Renke (カールラインケ, Rainke Kāru lit. Man And The Whitefish), simply called Renke, was formerly a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "A". He left the organization for unknown reasons. Appearance Renke is a slender pale skilled young man with short silver hair with bangs, with pupiless pink eyes. His usual attire consists off a buttoned black jacket with a purple rose hung on the jacket's collar and long sleeves, underneath it he wears a long sleeved white shirt, he wears light purple pants and black boots. Personality Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: *'Fencing Master': Keen Intellect: *'Master Actor & Deciever': *'Expert Strategist & Tactican': Enhanced Strength: Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: *'Hirenkyaku Master': **'Platform Manifestation': An instance of Hirenkyaku that allows the user to create a platform of reishi under their feet. It can be used in the Garganta, and Hueco Mundo. * *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀'', "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), ''burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive and offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): **'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): Spiritual Awareness: Gintō Abilities Gintō Master: The Alchemist The Alchemist (ザ錬金術師, Za Arukemistu): His love for mythology and folklore is what sparked his incredible interest in the ancient art of alchemy, beginning to learn more and more about it from many books from many kinds of beliefs and myths, however, actually performing alchemy was impossible for him as it was nothing but a myth in mythology. After discovering his Quincy heritage and ability to manipulate reishi, Renke took advantage of that in order to make alchemy come to reality, doing so by learning how to manipulate matter, or in otherwords, Kishi, the material that constructs the world of the living and the living themselves. This incredible feat is what gave him the designation "A" for "The Alchemist". This so called "alchemy" allows Renke to reshape Kishi he comes in contact with as he desires, however, there few conditions and limitations of course, that limit Renke's ability to manipulate the world to his bidding. For once, Renke must come in contact with the material, which must be tangible and solid, with physical contact, which means touching them while wearing gloves would make it ineffective, the size is also a limit, for example, even if Renke were to reshape a pebble, no matter what it may be shaped to, it will remain in the size of a pebble. Renke also can't change matter into intangible material, such as water, air or fire for example. Melee weapons are also the only thing Renke is capable of creating, while he can create a gun, it will only be an empty shell, as the parts that make up the gun from within aren't present, the same goes for explosives. While Humans are made out of Kishi like everything in the world of the living, along with animals, they cannot be manipulated in the same manner, as they move and are living it makes it impossible for Renke to manipulate the Kishi on something moving and living. The ability isn't limited to Kishi only, reishi can also be manipulated from the very earth of Hueco Mundo in order to create weaponry and defenses, the same rules apply to reishi as it does to Kishi. Reshaping Kishi and Reishi also allows Renke to destroy them by coming in contact with them, doing so by seperating the material that constructs something and break it apart into pieces this can be used on others, such as Humans and spiritual beings, as it only requires seperating the material instead of reshaping it, which is easier and much more simple, this can prove fatal to others and make Renke a natural enemy to a Quincy's Spirit Weapon, as simply touching one allows him to destroy it to pieces. Trivia *Renke's appearance is based off Shion Liddell from Crimson Shell. *Renke's The Alchemist was inspired by the alchemy in Fullmetal Alchemist, though The Alchemist highly differs from the alchemy from the FMA series. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Quincy Category:Former Vandenreich Member